


Little Acorn Boy - Xoco Season

by Button_Doll



Series: Little Acorn Boy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autumn, Chocolate, Don't cha think ?, Gen, I thought it be sweet to bring Little Acorn Boy back again, Just fluff I guess, Ps They are in the second grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: Eren break his arm and Levi goes to visit him for a tiny coffee party. Including Mikasa high on goofy gas and two chill moms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been quite a while since I've written something here that was completed. I made a little something when I was eating a bar of Chocolate Abuelita and I was shocked with a light bulb XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it when you click on this story and read it. There might be some holes in the story so please be kind to point my mistake out because I'm a bit tired. (it's 10:54 pm where I live at. About to be 11:00 pm) My dialogue may a bit whacked but I'll edit that tomorrow. (Along with my grammar )
> 
> I appreciate those who do read it and I also appreciate constructive criticism ! Just please don't be an asshole XD

The trees were starting to strip off their green nature into a pallet of oranges, reds, and gorgeous browns. School was over so Little Levi was walking on his way to his Eren's house around the corner where his own house was on the same block. Despite living close to Eren, Levi hadn't time to visit Eren after the accidents that happen last week.One involving his sister, Mikasa.

See,Eren broke his arm when they were reciting for their play production 'Aladdin The Musical' and Eren was suppose to play the genie. Though his pants were too long to a point when Eren was dancing on the stage he tripped and went tumbling down into the high school students musical practice below the stage(it was this huge wide open space for an orchestra to play hidden) and fell on top of his adoptive sister Mikasa (whom was playing violin.And _standing_ ). Mikasa had to go to the nurse while Eren ended up fine. 

The actual accident happen when Eren was on his way to change his custom and lo and behold he trips again and this time falls , almost smashes his face into the concrete wall if only he didn't use his arm to break his fall .

It was painful for Little Levi not to see Eren for a whole week but at least he didn't have it worse like his sister Mikasa, whom had to be transferred to the hospital because she broke her coxes and now has to sit in cushion for a while.Ouch. 

So there goes Li'l Levi almost close Eren's home. Once he makes his way to Eren's home he knocks on the door, patiently waiting for someone to answer. He is introduced to Mrs. Jaeger all in blessed glory "Hello Levi! Here to see Eren?" Mrs. Jaeger let Levi in guiding him upstairs to Eren's room even though he knew where Eren's room was located at. 

"Have fun!"Mrs Jaeger exclaimed going back down stairs to the kitchen. The child knocked on the door softly. Not even a second later the door opened and Levi was yanked in by Eren's good arm. The smell of pine trees and lemon waffled into Levi nostrils, giving his startled nerves a bit of tranquil. Eren was too blessed in glory, bouncing and hugging him a bit oddly because of his arm. Levi hugged him bak tightly. 

"I missed you" Eren said. His accent was getting there but not quite. There was still a tinge to it. "Are you staying Levi? Would like to stay the night? My mama doesn't mind. I'm pretty sure yours wouldn't either. I have so much to tell you! Could you believe.."Eren started to ramble off to Levi about how Mikasa went to the dentist to get her wisdom tooth despite the temporary injury she had on her bum. How she was going to miss the MMA competition and how much Eren wanted to see it because it was gonna be his first time seeing his sister fight.

Then it went onto Levi who told him about how they fired this woman named Susan from the PTA board and how there was this rampage going on in the theater room and the play production was cancelled because of it. Erwin,( the new kid and friend. He arrived a month ago) had a nose bleed during a session and it freaked the fat minister so bad he fainted.(The school they go to has required Bible Lessons every Thursday)

Both children talked for quite a while mostly about school and what not. They both laid on the floor besides each other, each on their stomachs coloring in their coloring books. Occasionally tickling each other when ever they had the chance. Mikasa came back from the dentist and had joined in a while later high on goofy gas from the dentist talking about how cute the gremlins looked. Being very affectionate as she kissed Eren on the cheek and Levi on the forehead before falling asleep on Eren's floor .Four o'clock came and Eren was bouncing again.He poked Levi's rib with his crayon to get his attention.

" Levi it's four o'clock." Eren whispered. Levi looked up with a confused expression on his. Was it time for him to leave? Was a show starting at this hour? Whats gonna happen at this hour?

"So? Whats going on at four o'clock?" Eren grinned, pearly teeth shinning adorably at Levi it made him blush a bit at the scene. Eren got up to whispered into Levi's ear "The season of the Xoco. Xoco means chocolate so Mom always makes a secrete recipe to celebrate. Its our mini family tradition."

Eren stood up from his spot and left the room leaving the door wide open to let the smell of chocolate and coffee in. A few minutes later Levi saw Eren come in with Mrs. Jaeger holding a tray with two mugs and a plate filled with round like pastries. Levi thought they were cookies but he wasn't sure since they were a bit puffy and had two holes in the middle. 

Mrs. Jaeger left the room with a little "Enjoy" and closed the door behind her. The tray was placed on the table that was placed in the corner of Eren's room. Eren sat on his knees and gestured Levi to come join him at the table. Levi did, he sat next to Eren who sighed in content began to explain.

"Back at my old home we celebrated the Day Of the Dead, my cousin Armin would always come to our house and bring his own batch of Xoco Buttons. Its a small pastry Mom made up and she called them Xoco Buttons. Their called like that because the thick dough was shaped into circles,and since the dough is so thick Mom would poke two holes in the middle to make sure it's cooked.It gave a resemblance to a two holed button. If no mixture stained the tooth pick it's means it's ready." Eren reached out to get a pastry and give it to Levi.

"Xoco Buttons are a made of bitter dark chocolate with a little bit of sugar. It goes well with hot chocolate,tea,or coffee." Then Eren reached out to grab each mug from the tray "Or milk too." Eren added. Taking a sip from his cup after giving Levi his own cup.

The batch of Xoco Buttons were fresh and warm along the milk that Mrs. Jaeger warmed up. Levi took a bite out of the pastry, savoring the quite bitter but very fluffy pastry. There was a bit of sweetness like Eren said and to be honest the pastry itself was delightful. Levi ate one more but stopped there.Though unlike Levi who only got full after eating two Xoco Buttons, Eren kept eating. He ate four until Eren finally said enough and took the last sip from his cup before leaning onto Levi. "Levi~" Eren whined. "My tummy is full" Eren rubbed his stomach to prove his point.

"Cuddle with me ?" Eren asked bringing his best puppy eyes to make Levi obliged. Not that Levi needed to though. Levi would always give in anyway. Wrapping his arms around Eren and snuggling both boy felt their eye going heavy. Soon the sleepiness took over and traveled them both to Dream Land.

 

~A while Later~

 

Six o'clock came and so did Ms. Ackerman with a back pack and a tiny sweater. Ms. Ackerman was gonna let her son be at the Jaeger's house today and spend the night but unfortunately her son won't be able to since a family emergency has climaxed. Involving Ms. Ackerman's brother Kenny, a nail gun, and a piece of wood. _"When will he learned"_ Ms. Ackerman thought, shaking her head. 

The mother knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Jaeger who smiled warmly and welcomed Ms. Ackerman into her home. "Kuchel how nice to see you! I thought Levi was gonna spend the night ?" Mrs. Jaeger asked. Kuchel sighed and then chuckled in amusement "Family emergency. I need to go because my brother thought he could be professional carpenter so I need to bring Levi along with. I have no one to take care of him especially in the mornings for his mediation" Kuchel said. A bit stressed and tired. 

Carla beamed "Oh well Kuchel If it's an emergency we can always take care of Levi!  We won't mind. Besides we have a doctor in the house so we can handle giving Levi his medication.Not only that but he can't miss school! He'll get behind !" The mother reasoned. Kuchel bit her lip and then started "We wouldn't like to be a burden Carla ,we-"

"Oh don't you dare say that ! You're never a burden Kuchel. You help us when Eren came down with the flu and no one could be here to take care of him. Come on Kuchel ! Trust us would you ?" 

Kuchel took a minute to think. Carla was right about the deed she did with Eren. Levi could get behind his studies and plus Carla's husband was a doctor...so

Why not?

"Alright then" Kuchel said with a little pout on her face, finally giving in into Carla's offer. It's not that Kuchel didn't trust the Jaegers to take care of her son. Kuchel just loved her son too much to leave him behind. Carla understood the pout though. She felt the exact way when she had to trust Kuchel to do the same her Eren. No mother liked leaving their cubs behind. 

Kuchel told Carla at what time to give Levi his medication along with emergency numbers and the back pack she had with her. Kuchel gave Carla the key to her home just in case Levi needed something from there. Though before Kuchel could leave, she asked "Before I go, can I give Levi a kiss? " Carla nodded. They both went up stairs to the room where the boys were at.

The moment Carla opened the door, both mothers were greeted with a heart melting scene.

Both Levi and Eren laid on the floor asleep with Mikasa snoozing away while the two boys were cuddle together in the blanket. They must have moved when they got cold and uncomfortable at the table.

"How sweet" Kuchel noted in a whisper. Carla let her way in, picking up the tray of pastries and empty mugs of milk. She chuckled.

"Xoco Season always gives out a melting scene Kuchel. Care for one before you leave?" 


End file.
